


Quiet

by lisachan



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Sometimes Rey can’t stand him."





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8 Mission 1, prompt "quiet".

Sometimes Rey can’t stand him. Kylo Ren appears in the middle of an unwanted thought, or at an inconvenient time, and he speaks. He says things she doesn’t wanna listen to. Come to me, he says, come to me, as if he knew deep inside that that’s what she wants. As if he could read what she wants inside her head.

That’s not what she wants. She wants him to come to her. She wants to be the one opening her arms up to him. Forgive him. Tell him not to worry. That everything’s going to be alright. That this connection they have is right and fair, that it’s what the Force needs from them, so it must be good.

You come to me, she wants to say, that’s where you belong. But she never manages – because he talks too much. He talks too loud, much more than she can stand. Her head becomes an endless hallway, his voice echoing in every corner, slamming against the crystal walls and coming back to her a thousand times stronger.

Then he disappears. As though he had never existed at all.

And in the quiet, that’s when she starts to miss him.


End file.
